Vodka With a Sprig of Jealousy
by Lucille Enjolras
Summary: Claire is feeling angry and hurt and only Peter can help. Except for the fact that he's the problem. This is an AU.
1. Vodka With a Sprig of Jealousy

**This is part one of a two part story, please review as the second part will be coming soon :)**

* * *

><p>Peter's POV<p>

In a perfect world, Nathan would not be my brother, therefore, Claire would not be my niece. However there are so many variables that Claire may not even have been born. So I guess, in MY perfect world, the illegality of incest wouldn't apply to me. Ever since Claire turned 18, there's been an itty bitty voice in my brain that keeps telling me that one of the barriers between us has just been struck down. This itty bitty voice in my head has since become a screaming, shrill screech that's pervading my own conscious thoughts. I feel like a damned pervert. I'm almost 10 years older than her (granted, we both don't age anymore because of her ability) and she's my niece. Fuck. You. Nathan... And the legal system...

About a year back, D.L. decided he'd start a business where he could make enough money, is recession proof, and allows us all to just hang out with each other. Weeknights, it's a bar for pathetic old men hiding from their wives who order drink after drink until they stagger out fully intoxicated and empty walleted. Saturday and Sunday nights, however, it's a happy, carefree place where we could all meet and use our powers, out in the open. We have since met several nice women who, I admit, I am now using as a way to vent my problems about Claire. They're the hopeless romantic types (sort of like me I suppose) so they are only more so enamored by our "forbidden love".

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel? No one outside this room even knows you're her uncle, I'm SURE she loves you, too!" One girl swooned and sighed, a hydrokenetic. I shushed her as Claire is only sitting a few feet away. Though she can't get drunk, she'd been drinking vodka like it was water. I feel like a dick, not to mention a terrible uncle. Clearly something was bothering her. I pick her up to go to the bar every weekend, and Suresh takes her home. Usually we talk and laugh and sing out of key to "Firework" on the radio, but tonight she didn't speak a word and just stared out the window, her entire body displaying the fact that she wanted to get away from me. So, when she sat at the bar, I respectively left her alone to go be an emo bitch to get sympathy from these women, instead of trying to help the situation.

"Look, I wish it was that simple... Claire's gonna want a nice college kid, not a 27-year-old nurse who watches old people die for a living..." The woman stting next to me placed a hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

"Don't give up. Even if she doesn't like you right now," she glanced over at Claire and smirked, "win her over! It's totally fool-proof." I smiled crookedly and turned to look at Claire, who quickly looked away when our eyes met, taking another swig of vodka.

"And you'll do it tonight." She added after a few moments of silence from me.

"Thank you," I bowed my head in appreciation and stood to begin my shaky approach towards Claire. When I finally got behind her, I knew she knew I was there, but she said nothing to me.

"Claire?" I asked, almost begged, craving her attention. I heard a sweet sigh escape her lips, and she turned. Now that I was right in front of her, I saw that her eyes were puffy and bloodshot as tears seemed to flow endlessly down her cheeks. I froze, had I caused her this pain? What did I do? Before I could snap myself out of my stupor, she grabbed two enormous vodka bottles by the necks and took off to the back of the bar that was mostly empty, except for Micah.

"Cl-Claire? Claire!" He stopped her before she passed him, pulling her into a hug while she sobbed and ultimately collapsed to the floor next to the vinyl bench. From what I could see, she couldn't form a complete sentence, so she and Micah pulled out their phones to text. If I caused this, what did I do? Fuck, I'm so stupid!

Claire's POV

The drive sucked worse than anything. It didn't really help that Peter completely ignored me when I ignored him. He's always been the kind to confront someone when they have a problem with him, but he didn't say ANYTHING. Guess I just wasn't worth the oxygen. Nevermind what I said earlier. The Bar sucks worse than the drive. Peter was sitting with a group of women, mostly around his age, and they constantly were casting their horrified glances at me. I'm sure he was telling them was a terrible, annoying person I am so they'll feel sympathetic and let him in their pants... Whatever, it won't get to me. As I take another huge sip of my vodka, I laugh to myself. 'I'll never shed a tear for him.' though that probably wasn't true, it's nice to tell oneself that they have strength.

My previous thought shattered when I took the chance to look behind me once again at Peter. One of the girls, an ugly redhead who, quite frankly, looked like a lesbian, put a hand on his shoulder, leaning in close. She said a few words, then glanced at me with the bitchy smirk to end all bitchy smirks. The kind of smirk that says, "He's mine, bitch!" I felt a stabbing pain in my chest, and my eyes didn't just tear up, they were leaking the salty liquid I've come to resemt for displaying my emotions, especially when Peter turned and looked me in the eyes. I turned around, trying with every fiber of my being to stop the tears, but I only cried more, because I knew that he was now standing right behind me. There was no way I could trust my voice to say anything, so I kept my mouth shut.

"Claire?" Though I chose to ignore it, I heard a catch in his throat when he said my name, a hint of desperation. But like I said, I chose to ignore it. Finally, I turned. Just seeing those big brown eyes stare at me in horror, I knew he either thought I was crying for no reasom which would make me crazy, or he just hates me so much looking at my face disgusts him. We used to be so close... I can't hide anymore. But I can certainly run, for now. I grabbed two bottles of vodka each the size of my forearm and took off to the backroom.

"Cl-Claire? Claire!" He shouted after me, but by the time I heard him, Micah already grabbed me by the waist and pulled me away from the bathroom door, hugging me tightly.

"Claire? What happened?" He sat down against the wall with me, I just didn't have the strength to stand right now. I tried desperately to get my voice working, but just ended up sounding like a broken record, the only word coming out clearly was "Peter". Finally, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, and I knew he wanted me to AIM it to him.

1:27 AM

ClaireBear: Its Peter... I know its totally wrong but I cant help it...

Rebel: ur in love w/him, arent u?

ClaireBear: Is it that obvious?

Rebel: to a few of us, yeah. mainly just me, my dad, suresh, nathan, my mom, hiro, ando... okay, so everybody but peter kind of has it figured out. the first to know and tell most of us was matt.

1:28 AM

ClaireBear: Oh right, the whole mind reading thing..

Rebel: i know ur depressed right now, but i have 1 question. y drink the pain away if u cant get drunk?

ClaireBear: Lol, IDK, I guess I thought if I could drink faster than I could heal, maybe I will get drunk, and I can forget for one night I love him.

ClaireBear: Wait, so if everyone knows, y arent they giving me the "incest is bad" spiel? Especially Nathan. And Matt, he's a cop after all.

Rebel: cuz u make peter happy, nd he makes u happy. remember the other day wen u went to suresh for your monthly physical?

ClaireBear: Yeah?

1:29 AM

Rebel: well that wasnt just a physical. hes gonna test the blood sample he took against nathans to c if ur rly his daughter. remember, ur still his illegitimate kid.

ClaireBear: Even if Peter's not my uncle, he's still not gonna want to date a kid. He deserves better than me, and he can definitely do better.

Rebel: think about it. neither of u will ever die. in the end, u only have each other, age isn't a factor n e more. besides, ur already considerred legal.

ClaireBear: Yeah, eternal best friends. That's all he'd want from me is friendship. I'm sorry Micah, but I used to be a hopeful kid like u. I'm not that person anymore.

Rebel: but he loves u!

ClaireBear: I wish I could believe that.

Rebel: if u find out hes not ur uncle, will u at least try?

1:30 AM

ClaireBear: ... Fine. But I doubt he'll return the feelings.

Rebel: itll all be ok claire, i promise. and just so u know, nathan did the math the other day, and the time that he and ur mom had sex compared 2 the time she got pregnant... it didnt add up right. he said there was a 13 week gap.

Rebel has signed off.

I gazed at Micah as he hugged me and got up to go sit with Molly. A 13 week gap... I wouldn't exactly call Nathan a math genius, but 13 weeks is an awful lot of time, enough time for a woman like Meredith to go have, for example, a one night stand. I felt tired. Too tired to get up when Suresh asked me, clearly overwhelmed with concern for me, if I was ready to go. I lied, I said I would just et Peter to take me home in the morning, which is why Suresh takes me home. Peter stays until about 4 AM. He asked me if I was sure, begged me. I just smiled and help up the already empty bottle of booze, smiling and saying I was fine, that I wasnt tired yet. As soon as he walked out of the bar, my head leaned back against the wall, my phone sliding out of my limp hand. The last thing I saw was Peter sitting at the bar with his head in his hands. He looked up at the clock on the wall. He was... Crying? I drifted into unconsciousness, the vodka resting on my stomach.

Peter's POV

I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by what had happened. It happened so fast, it didn't even really hit me until Micah and Claire had finished their text-versation. As Micah passed me to go sit with Molly, he gave me an omniscient stare, telling me with one look that he knew what Claire's situation was, I didn't, it was because of me, and that I love her. Sometimes I hate what a genius Micah is, especially when it comes to Claire. He was like a little brother to her, and clearly he calmed her down, for now she looked lost in a haze, her tears no longer streaming down her sun-kissed cheeks.

Suresh was leaving, and he seemed to be pleading with Claire politely to let him take her home. She lifted the empty vodka bottle and smiled, that tired, sad smile I fell in love with. I realized I would never be able to have her. I started crying, shoving my head in my hands as Suresh passed. Before leaving, he patted my back. I didn't lift my head.

"I'll call you tomorrow. I may have some good news... Stay strong, my friend." I had to force myself not to explode and scream out, "That ship has sailed, Mohinder!" I inhaled deeply, trying to calm myself to keep myself from breaking down. I looked up at the clock, wondering what Suresh could be doing at almost two in the morning with news for me. I had barely noticed that my tears had continued to fall shamelessly. I dared to turn my head to look at my love, my niece sitting on the floor. Actually, she was passed out. Her cheeks were pink, and stained by a few stray tears that fell as she slept.

I walked over carefully, the girls I had been talking to earlier were now all turned around in their seats with an excited expressions, like a group of big, perverted Labradors. I smiled reassuringly at them as they made pushing gestures with their hands. I sat on the red vinyl bench next to where Claire sat. Her back was against the wall and her knees were pulled up to her chest, the vodka bottle slipping from her stomach between her legs. I know it's wrong, but I swore 2 years ago that I would protect Claire with my life. But to protect her, I have to know what's wrong.

I picked up her phone, going to the AIM application. When it asked for the password, I drew a blank. I typed up every name in her family, even Mr. Muggles. Hell, I even tried 12345 and "password". I tried Zach, I tried Odessa, Costa Verde, even Meredith and Nathan. A thought came into my head. No... It's impossible...

Username: [ClaireBear]

Password: [*****]

[Sign In]

My thumb hesitated over the "Sign In" button. I touched it.

Welcome, ClaireBear!

My eyes widened, and I felt a lump in my throat. It's prpbably just because no one would think of that. 'You did,' That little voice said in a smug tone. I almost started to cry again as I read the conversation she'd had with Micah. A large grin broke out across my face, very much like the girls' big perverted labrador expression. I make her happy! I make her HAPPY! And she's IN love with me? AND she may not be my niece! I'm floating on Cloud 9. All my dreams are unfolding right before my eyes! I looked at her, her sleeping face looked so peaceful. I noticed when she sleeps, she's a completely different person. She's happy. Maybe, if we could be together... I could catch a real smile from her. A genuine, happy smile.

She stirred lightly, and I pushed a stray hair from her eyes. They slowly opened, her gray-blue eyes catching me staring. I slid my hand into hers and since she made no effort to pull away, I gripped it tighter, smiling at her. I was always self-concious about my crooked smile, but I felt she was okay with it.

"Peter...?" She whispered my name so delicately.

"Come with me." I wasn't asking her, I was telling her. There's no way she could go home to her mom with alcohol on her breath, and I have an empty couch. I picked her up bridal style as she sighed happily, curling her petite body into my chest, her head cradled against my neck. I granted myself the sweet satisfaction of looking at the girls, all of them squealing and laughing whilst rolling in around in their chairs and giving me thumbs up. I smirked, kicking open the door.

"See you tomorrow, take care, Peter." Micah grinned at me mischievously, another omniscient stare. Molly simply waved happily, completely unaware of what her boyfriend had just done. That slick little matchmaker. He WANTED to text her all that, because he knew I'd read it.

"Thanks, Micah."


	2. The Fucking Finally Party

Peter's POV

I sat up until well past 3:00 AM, my tired eyes gleaming at Claire. I didn't want her to wake up freaked out that I was just passed out in a chair and she was on my couch. However, my exhausted mind disappointed me when I fell asleep in the chair I pulled up beside the couch. Now I stood and stretched, my limbs burning as I touched my toes. It was about 9:30 AM, and from what I could see Claire hadn't woken at all, barely even shifted in her sleep. I staggered into the shower, washing last night's hair gel out which always felt like tar when it gets wet. Of course, I kept my phone on the highest volume, waiting for the call that will change my life.

As I finished scrubbing the tar/gel from my hair and I checked my phone for the 371st time, I started to debate whether or not I should just put on some jeans and walk around with no shirt, gleaming chest, dripping wet hair and see how Claire reacts. On the one hand, I could torture her by pretending I'm sexy, but that could be a problem if I get the call after and I'm still her uncle. On the other hand, I could walk out dry and clothed and I'll not be her uncle and I'll have missed my chance to watch her blush. I decided to take my chances, tossing my shirt to the floor. I tweaked my hair a bit so it hung in front of my eyes, dripping. A ring. The phone. Is it Mohinder? Damn it, Peter, PICK IT UP!

"Hello?" I said coolly after lunging at my phone.

"Peter?" Mohinder. Say something. Speak. God dammnit SPEAK!

"Mohinder. Hey." Great response, I've successfully formed two one-word sentences.

"I have some important news to tell you about, at Claire's last physical, I took a blood sample. I also took a sample from Nathan, per his and many others' request."

"Yeah, and?" I watched Claire stir a bit, then roll off the couch and stand up like it's all good.

"As it turns out, Claire isn't Nathan's daughter. You're not her uncle." The last sentence was spoken in a suggestive manner and made me giggle a bit, flushed with joy as I looked at Claire sitting back on the couch, confused.

"Good to know, thanks. I'll tell her now." After another suggestive laugh from Mohinder, I shut my phone and walked back into the living room, watching Claire do a double-take and blush at me, looking down so her bangs would hide it (which they failed to do.)

"So, you were on the phone?" She sounded breathless.

"Yeah it was Dr. Suresh."

"Well what did he sa-" Her own phone started to ring. I stood between her and her phone.

"I'm sure it's just Micah calling to tell you what Suresh told me." Now that I was standing in front of her and I was considerably taller than her, she had to look up through my wet hair to see my face, trying to keep her eyes off my chest. To be honest, I was trying to keep mine off hers.

"He called to tell me that you and I aren't related." I didn't say she wasn't Nathan's daughter, I made a point to accentuate the way I put it. I grabbed her shoulders, bringing her back to the couch, but not sitting her down yet.

"That's... Good, I guess..." That breathless voice came again as she tried to avoid my eyes. I placed one hand on her hot cheek, the other on her hip.

"Claire... I love you!" I blurted out and before I regained my sanity, I closed the small gap between us, kissing her. Not even taking a moment to think if she wanted to kiss me, she bit my lip lightly. At first I thought it meant she wanted me to stop, but before I pulled away, she bit again, this time teasing my lips with the softest caress of her tongue. She actually wanted more. I lowered both hands, squeezing her ass as she wrappedd her legs around my waist. Her satin hands were running up and down my chest and I broke the kiss, laying her down on the couch. Laying on top of her, I gently kissed and sucked at her neck, my tongue never breaking contact with her skin.

"Peter..." I looked up at the gentle blue eyes that stared back in cute confidence, "I love you,too..." Even though I'd read her texts with Micah, her saying she loved me out loud caught me a bit off guard. Allowing the shock to pass, I smiled and leaned in to kiss her once again. The teasing bites resumed, and I opened my mouth slightly for her. I was genuinele surprised when her tongue dominated mine, her sweet taste and mine mixing as our tongues entertwined, fighting for dominance.

She ran her hand through my hair as mine strayed to the inside of her thigh and as I bit her lip and shifted my hand to that sensitive spot, she moaned lightly into my mouth. She eagerly began to unzip my jeans and with those expert hands I suddenly felt on my package, I couldn't help but wonder if she really was a virgin. I heard a small thought in her mind. She's a virgin alright. Screw any girl I've been with before (and believe me the list is not long) I officially consider today my first time.

"I can't- move." Claire's words came in breathless pants, but then again so did mine.

"Is that- a bad thing?" She started laughing.

"It's an amazing thing!" Her eyes were glazed over by the lust and pleasure that had yet to pass. She rolled over and laid her head on my chest, lightly stroking my stomach with her nails.

"You know... 3 weeks ago this would have been illegal." She looked in my eyes, planting small kisses on my lips and neck.

"Yeah 3 weeks ago I almost lost all self control," I kissed the top of her head, mussing her hair a bit and held her tighter.

"You knew, didn't you?" I cocked my head sideways when she looked at me, "When you brought me here? And when you came out of the shower? You knew." Her earlier question became a blunt statement.

"I don't know what you're talking about... ClaireBear." I winked at her and she became a beautiful shade of crimson, "I didn't know you loved me so much as to make me your AIM password." I nudged her and she smirked, still embarassed.

"Didn't know you were the type to go through your girlfriend's phone." Now it was my turn to blush. I liked that, 'my girlfriend'. But I realized I had to explain so I shook off my enamored stare for a moment.

"Claire," I couldn't help the way my voice cracked when I spoke, remembering how she and I felt last night, "You were so upset... I knew it was my fault, I could never live knowing I hurt you like that, I had to know why..." I'd officially lost the ability to speak, but I guess it's okay since Claire covered my mouth to speak.

"I was just jealous, I shouldn't have overreacted like that. I'm a brat, I know." I licked her hand and she removed it, giggling.

"You're not a brat, you're human. I don't get it, why were you jealous?"

"Because, you've spent the last two weeks sitting with those girls... I just thought that since you take me there and we're always together there, that... You would want to spend the time with me." The girls, the Peter x Claire groupies, the ones who called us Paire and WANTED us to be together, she was jealous of them? How did I not figure that out earlier! I seriously want to bang my head into a wall right now.

"Though I'm flattered you think any of them are crazy enough to like me, that's not what was going on. Those girls are the only reason I had the courage to go up to you last night even though you ran away from me. They went crazy when they saw me carry you out. Besides, two of them are lesbians, they're together." So many emtions flashed through her eyes it was hard to tell what her immediate thoughts were. Finally, she smiled. It was the first smile I'd ever seen from her that was truly happy, no sadness whatsoever like every other, it was real.

"So you think I'm crazy?"

"I think... You should sleep a bit. There'll be Hell to pay when I take you home after tonight. Your dad's gonna kill me..."

"Are we going to tell anyone?" I considered this for a moment, then proudly grinned.

"We'll tell them all, tonight. I wanna show you off to everybody and anybody I can." I pulled her closer, her head nestling into my chest and within minutes her breathing softened and she was dreaming.

Claire's POV

There was something so... Right about this morning. I mean, I know it's totally wrong to have sex before you're married, but who does that anymore, anyway? But honestly, why can't sex be earth-shattering without the danger of doing so? I should be worried, scared that since we didn't use a condom and he didn't exactly "pull out and pray". He just kinda... Inside... Yeah I should totally be worried. Worried that I could (most likely will) be getting pregnant. But neither of us spoke a word of doubt or fear. In fact, we just did it again. Twice. I should be running around looking for ways to reverse this, get Hiro to gomback in time and bring us a condom. ANYTHING! No fears, no doubts. What is wrong with me?

Even Peter wasn't worried, after the unfortunately true comment about my father, I rolled over to lay beside him. He wrapped his arms around me and I managed to fall asleep comfortably in his arms, my head curled into his chest. The heat that seemed to radiate from his skin made me feel safe, it lulled me sleep so easily. I think it was in my sleep that I realized why I was so calm about this. Peter would never leave me, even if I did get pregnant. And if I were to get knocked up, Peter's the only one I'd want to have a child with.

I woke around 6:30, thirty minutes before we had to leave for the bar. It seemed Peter had woken up a few minutes ago and was now cooking eggs, bacon, and toast. At 6:30 PM, Peter was going to eat breakfast. My growling stomach made the idea so much more appealing.

"Claire... We may have a slightly small itty bitty baby tiny problem..." His choice of words clearly stated it was most certainly _not_ a slightly small itty bitty baby iny problem...

"Yeeeahhh?" I answered slowly.

"Well, Hiro gave me a CD of an old japanese singer, Hide, last week."

"And?"

"He came to pick it up today. While you and I were sleeping. I gave him a key back when the whole Sylar thing was going on. He saw..." I felt my jaw dropped, and clearly I wasn't able to say anything, "He saw you and I, yelled, 'Finally!' and ran out." I shook my head, taking everything in.

"I guess there goes the 'surprising them' idea." I crawled off the bed as Peter threw a sweatshirt at me. It was huge, almost reached my knees, but I guess that was the idea since I realized I didn't know exactly where my clothes were. Maybe somewhere by the couch... Peter finished setting up the table with the breakfast and hugged me. He was still shirtless (I think that's his official way of torturing me) and his skin was still so warm and inviting.

"Well, the element of surprise may be gone, but I still want to show you off." He placed his hands on the small of my back, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I had to stand on my toes to kiss him, but instead he accomodated me by lowering his head. After a few moments, he pulled away and stared at my smile, I wasn't even aware I was smiling!

"Now _that_ is a smile worthy of Claire Bennet." I started to giggle uncontrollably, embarassed by the blood rushing to my cheeks, "I love you, Claire."

"And I love you, Peter. Not to mention that crooked smirk." I kissed my index finger and placed it against his lips, catching the attempted disguise of his forming blush before I turned to my food on the table.

"You will be the death of me..." He grinned.

"Then it's a good thing we can't die." I spotted my clothes in the corner of the room, far from the couch. How the hell did they get all the way over there?

As soon as we started driving to the bar, it seemed that everything was back to normal. With many improvements of course, like the fact that the whole drive, Peter held my hand. We sang to The Offspring horribly out of key at the top of our lungs, even listened to the CD that Hiro left by accident after seeing us, something called Hide with Spread Beaver. It was actually pretty good, though I couldn't understand it much. Once we arrived at the bar, I was suddenly pissed that DL had the audacity to put tinted windows. Though it was so people passing by wouldn't see us, I somehow felt it was just so I couldn't see what they were doing inside. I clung to Peter's side, wrapping my arms around him. He put an arm around me and kissed my head assuringly.

"Come on, babe. How bad can it be?" I suddenly imagined my dad there with a double-barrel shotgun pointed to the back of Peter's head. I shook my head, focusing on the mission at hand. His hand on the doorknob, he nodded at me. He opened the door and everyone shouted at us.

"HAPPY 'FUCKING FINALLY' DAY!" I was taken aback by some of the people shouting. Nathan, for one. He should be worried that his brother's girlfriend is 7 years younger than him, since he's big shot "Senator Sky Boy". It surprised me that Gabriel was there, too. Normally he doesn't come to the bar, since he has a son now. What surprised me the most was Zach. I hadn't seen him in 2 years! I still had my arms around Peter, but he pushed me out in front of him, wrapping his arms around my stomach.

"Everybody, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, The Love Of My Life! That's just what I call her, her real name's Claire Bennet," he winked and everybody started running over and hugging us. I saw the group of girls in the back that he'd hung out with before, and instead of them being disgruntled like I thought they'd be, they were high fiving and running over to hug me, too. They congratulated me and Peter, said how they'd been "waiting for Peter to stop being a pussy" and I realized they weren't so bad. I really shouldn't have acted like such a kid before...

"I'm so happy for you two!" Gabriel bear hugged me tightly, as he always did. Though Gabriel's done terrible things, when he lost his powers, he also lost the 'hunger', and it occured to us he never really wanted to do any of the things he wanted to. He paid for his crimes with the horror of knowing he did them.

"This is a surprise, thought you had to take care of Noah?"

"I asked your father to babysit him." Shit, he must know!

"I guess... You told him..." He blinked in disbelief at me.

"Hey, you and Peter are my best friends. I don't want Peter to die and me never see you again!" He kissed me on the cheek and mussed my hair, congratulating me again. Micah, Molly, and Mohinder came up to us after a few people went back to their drinks and conversations, the three brains behind this scheme.

"I guess you've figured out last week wasn't just a physical?" I punched Mohinder's arm and hugged him, thanking him about 20 times, and thank Micah about 20 more times.

"Claire, Pete?" Nathan came up and embraced his brother, patting him on the back. He looked at me with a genuine smile, not the fake politician kind.

"Sorry it turns out you don't know your biological father. And I'm sorry to say I am officially daughterless. But, I'm excited for you guys, you're going to make each other really happy, for as long as you live." I smiled back, realizing for the first time that I have no idea who my bio-dad is. I smiled even wider, realizing for the first time I don't care who my bio-dad is. I've got Peter.

"I guess it's a good thing that we'll live forever." Peter leaned in to kiss me, stopped and said, "And I'll love you until the end of time."

"Only the end of time? You can do better than that, Petrelli." I closed the barely existent gap, kissing him passionately and not caring who saw. People cheered and all I could think was, '_If someone yells get a room I swear to God I'm gonna rip his shirt off and see what they say then... _Peter broke the kiss, he and Matt obviously laughing at my thought.

"You guys are so immature," I kissed Peter's cheek and ran off to talk to Gabriel at the bar. This time, when I ran to the bar, he followed me. I can't wait to be with this guy forever...


End file.
